DnDWiki:Cleric Spells
Notes M at the end of a spell’s name in the spell lists denotes a spell with a material component F at the end of a spell’s name in the spell lists denotes a spell with a focus component (that is not normally included in a spell component pouch.) X denotes a spell with an XP component paid by the caster. Hit Dice: The term “Hit Dice” is used synonymously with “character levels” for effects that affect a number of Hit Dice of creatures. Creatures with Hit Dice only from their race, not from classes, have character levels equal to their Hit Dice. Caster Level: A spell’s power often depends on caster level, which is defined as the caster’s class level for the purpose of casting a particular spell. A creature with no classes has a caster level equal to its Hit Dice unless otherwise specified. The word “level” in the spell lists that follow always refers to caster level. Creatures and Characters: The words “creature” and “character” are used synonymously in the spell descriptions. Spells by Level ---- 0-LEVEL (ORISONS) * Create Water: Creates 2 gallons/level of pure water. * Cure Minor Wounds: Cures 1 point of damage. * Detect Magic: Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. * Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or object. * Guidance: +1 on one attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. * Inflict Minor Wounds: Touch attack, 1 point of damage. * Light: Object shines like a torch. * Mending: Makes minor repairs on an object. * Purify Food and Drink: Purifies 1 cu. ft./level of food or water. * Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks. * Resistance: Subject gains +1 on saving throws. * Virtue: Subject gains 1 temporary hp. 1ST-LEVEL * Bane: Enemies take –1 on attack rolls and saves against fear. * Bless: Allies gain +1 on attack rolls and saves against fear. * Bless WaterM: Makes holy water. * Cause Fear: One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. * Command: One subject obeys selected command for 1 round. * Comprehend Languages: You understand all spoken and written languages. * Cure Light Wounds: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). * Curse WaterM: Makes unholy water. * Deathwatch: Reveals how near death subjects within 30 ft. are. * Detect Chaos: Reveals creatures, spells, or objects of selected alignment. * Detect Evil: Reveals creatures, spells, or objects of selected alignment. * Detect Good: Reveals creatures, spells, or objects of selected alignment. * Detect Law: Reveals creatures, spells, or objects of selected alignment. * Detect Undead: Reveals undead within 60 ft. * Divine Favor: You gain +1 per three levels on attack and damage rolls. * Doom: One subject takes –2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. * Endure Elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. * Entropic Shield: Ranged attacks against you have 20% miss chance. * Hide from Undead: Undead can’t perceive one subject/level. * Inflict Light Wounds: Touch deals 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). * Magic Stone: Three stones gain +1 on attack, deal 1d6 +1 damage. * Magic Weapon: Weapon gains +1 bonus. * Obscuring Mist: Fog surrounds you. * Protection from Chaos: +2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. * Protection from Evil: +2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. * Protection from Good: +2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. * Protection from Law: +2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. * Remove Fear: Suppresses fear or gives +4 on saves against fear for one subject + one per four levels. * Sanctuary: Opponents can’t attack you, and you can’t attack. * Shield of Faith: Aura grants +2 or higher deflection bonus. * Summon Monster I: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. 2ND-LEVEL * Aid: +1 on attack rolls and saves against fear, 1d8 temporary hp +1/level (max +10). * Align Weapon: Weapon becomes good, evil, lawful, or chaotic. * AuguryMF: Learns whether an action will be good or bad. * Bear's Endurance: Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. * Bull's Strength: Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. * Calm Emotions: Calms creatures, negating emotion effects. * ConsecrateM: Fills area with positive energy, making undead weaker. * Cure Moderate Wounds: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). * Darkness: 20-ft. radius of supernatural shadow. * Death Knell: Kills dying creature; you gain 1d8 temporary hp, +2 to Str, and +1 level. * Delay Poison: Stops poison from harming subject for 1 hour/level. * DesecrateM: Fills area with negative energy, making undead stronger. * Eagle's Splendor: Subject gains +4 to Cha for 1 min./level. * Enthrall: Captivates all within 100 ft. + 10 ft./level. * Find Traps: Notice traps as a rogue does. * Gentle Repose: Preserves one corpse. * Hold Person: Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. * Inflict Moderate Wounds: Touch attack, 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). * Make Whole: Repairs an object. * Owl's Wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. * Remove Paralysis: Frees one or more creatures from paralysis or slow effect. * Resist Energy: Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. * Restoration, Lesser: Dispels magical ability penalty or repairs 1d4 ability damage. * Shatter: Sonic vibration damages objects or crystalline creatures. * Shield OtherF: You take half of subject’s damage. * Silence: Negates sound in 20-ft. radius. * Sound Burst: Deals 1d8 sonic damage to subjects; may stun them. * Spiritual Weapon: Magic weapon attacks on its own. * Status: Monitors condition, position of allies. * Summon Monster II: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Undetectable Alignment: Conceals alignment for 24 hours. * Zone of Truth: Subjects within range cannot lie. 3RD-LEVEL * Animate DeadM: Creates undead skeletons and zombies. * Bestow Curse: –6 to an ability score; –4 on attack rolls, saves, and checks; or 50% chance of losing each action. * Blindness/Deafness: Makes subject blinded or deafened. * Contagion: Infects subject with chosen disease. * Continual Flame M: Makes a permanent, heatless torch. * Create Food and Water: Feeds three humans (or one horse)/level. * Cure Serious Wounds: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). * Daylight: 60-ft. radius of bright light. * Deeper Darkness: Object sheds supernatural shadow in 60-ft. radius. * Dispel Magic: Cancels spells and magical effects. * Glyph of WardingM: Inscription harms those who pass it. * Helping Hand: Ghostly hand leads subject to you. * Inflict Serious Wounds: Touch attack, 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). * Invisibility Purge: Dispels invisibility within 5 ft./level. * Locate Object: Senses direction toward object (specific or type). * Magic Circle against Chaos: As protection spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. * Magic Circle against Evil: As protection spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. * Magic Circle against Good: As protection spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. * Magic Circle against Law: As protection spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. * Magic Vestment: Armor or shield gains +1 enhancement per four levels. * Meld into Stone: You and your gear merge with stone. * Obscure Object: Masks object against scrying. * Prayer: Allies +1 bonus on most rolls, enemies –1 penalty. * Protection from Energy: Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. * Remove Blindness/Deafness: Cures normal or magical conditions. * Remove Curse: Frees object or person from curse. * Remove Disease: Cures all diseases affecting subject. * Searing Light: Ray deals 1d8/two levels damage, more against undead. * Speak with Dead: Corpse answers one question/two levels. * Stone Shape: Sculpts stone into any shape. * Summon Monster III: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Telepathic Bond, Lesser: As telepathic bond, but you and one other creature. * Water Breathing: Subjects can breathe underwater. * Water Walk: Subject treads on water as if solid. * Wind Wall: Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. 4TH-LEVEL * Air Walk: Subject treads on air as if solid (climb at 45-degree angle). * Control Water: Raises or lowers bodies of water. * Cure Critical Wounds: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +20). * Death Ward: Grants immunity to death spells and negative energy effects. * Dimensional Anchor: Bars extradimensional movement. * Discern Lies: Reveals deliberate falsehoods. * Dismissal: Forces a creature to return to native plane. * DivinationM: Provides useful advice for specific proposed actions. * Divine Power: You gain attack bonus, +6 to Str, and 1 hp/level. * Dweomer of Transference: Convert spellcasting into psionic power points. * Freedom of Movement: Subject moves normally despite impediments. * Giant Vermin: Turns centipedes, scorpions, or spiders into giant vermin. * Imbue with Spell Ability: Transfer spells to subject. * Inflict Critical Wounds: Touch attack, 4d8 damage +1/level (max +20). * Magic Weapon, Greater: +1 bonus/four levels (max +5). * Neutralize Poison: Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or on subject. * Planar Ally, Lesser X: Exchange services with a 6 HD extraplanar creature. * Poison: Touch deals 1d10 Con damage, repeats in 1 min. * Repel Vermin: Insects, spiders, and other vermin stay 10 ft. away. * RestorationM: Restores level and ability score drains. * Sending: Delivers short message anywhere, instantly. * Spell Immunity: Subject is immune to one spell per four levels. * Summon Monster IV: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Tongues: Speak any language. 5TH-LEVEL * AtonementFX: Removes burden of misdeeds from subject. * Break Enchantment: Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification. * Command, Greater: As command, but affects one subject/level. * CommuneX: Deity answers one yes-or-no question/level. * Cure Light Wounds, Mass: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. * Dispel Chaos: +4 bonus against attacks. * Dispel Evil: +4 bonus against attacks. * Dispel Good: +4 bonus against attacks. * Dispel Law: +4 bonus against attacks. * Disrupting Weapon: Melee weapon destroys undead. * Flame Strike: Smite foes with divine fire (1d6/level damage). * HallowM: Designates location as holy. * Inflict Light Wounds, Mass: Deals 1d8 damage +1/level to many creatures. * Insect Plague: Locust swarms attack creatures. * Mark of Justice: Designates action that will trigger curse on subject. * Plane ShiftF: As many as eight subjects travel to another plane. * Psychic Turmoil: Invisible field leeches psionic power points away. * Raise DeadM: Restores life to subject who died as long as one day/level ago. * Righteous Might: Your size increases, and you gain combat bonuses. * ScryingF: Spies on subject from a distance. * Slay Living: Touch attack kills subject. * Spell Resistance: Subject gains SR 12 + level. * Summon Monster V: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Symbol of PainM: Triggered rune wracks nearby creatures with pain. * Symbol of SleepM: Triggered rune puts nearby creatures into catatonic slumber. * True SeeingM: Lets you see all things as they really are. * UnhallowM: Designates location as unholy. * Wall of Stone: Creates a stone wall that can be shaped. 6TH-LEVEL * Animate Objects: Objects attack your foes. * Antilife Shell: 10-ft. field hedges out living creatures. * Banishment: Banishes 2 HD/level of extraplanar creatures. * Bear's Endurance, Mass: As bear’s endurance, affects one subject/ level. * Blade Barrier: Wall of blades deals 1d6/level damage. * Bull's Strength, Mass: As bull’s strength, affects one subject/level. * Create Undead: Create ghouls, ghasts, mummies, or mohrgs. * Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. * Dispel Magic, Greater: As dispel magic, but up to +20 on check. * Eagle's Splendor, Mass: As eagle’s splendor, affects one subject/level. * Find the Path: Shows most direct way to a location. * ForbiddanceM: Blocks planar travel, damages creatures of different alignment. * Geas/Quest: As lesser geas, plus it affects any creature. * Glyph of Warding, Greater: As glyph of warding, but up to 10d8 damage or 6th-level spell. * Harm: Deals 10 points/level damage to target. * Heal: Cures 10 points/level of damage, all diseases and mental conditions. * Heroes' Feast: Food for one creature/level cures and grants combat bonuses. * Inflict Moderate Wounds, Mass: Deals 2d8 damage +1/level to many creatures. * Owl's Wisdom, Mass: As owl’s wisdom, affects one subject/level. * Planar AllyX: As lesser planar ally, but up to 12 HD. * Summon Monster VI: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Symbol of FearM: Triggered rune panics nearby creatures. * Symbol of PersuasionM: Triggered rune charms nearby creatures. * Undeath to DeathM: Destroys 1d4 HD/level undead (max 20d4). * Wind Walk: You and your allies turn vaporous and travel fast. * Word of Recall: Teleports you back to designated place. 7TH-LEVEL * Blasphemy: Kills, paralyzes, weakens, or dazes nonevil subjects. * Control Weather: Changes weather in local area. * Cure Serious Wounds, Mass: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. * DestructionF: Kills subject and destroys remains. * Dictum: Kills, paralyzes, slows, or deafens nonlawful subjects. * Ethereal Jaunt: You become ethereal for 1 round/level. * Holy Word: Kills, paralyzes, blinds, or deafens nongood subjects. * Inflict Serious Wounds, Mass: Deals 3d8 damage +1/level to many creatures. * Psychic Turmoil, Greater: As psychic turmoil, but you gain power points as temporary hp. * RefugeM: Alters item to transport its possessor to you. * Regenerate: Subject’s severed limbs grow back, cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +35). * Repulsion: Creatures can’t approach you. * Restoration, Greater X: As restoration, plus restores all levels and ability scores. * ResurrectionM: Fully restore dead subject. * Scrying, Greater: As scrying, but faster and longer. * Summon Monster VII: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Symbol of StunningM: Triggered rune stuns nearby creatures. * Symbol of WeaknessM: Triggered rune weakens nearby creatures. * Word of Chaos: Kills, confuses, stuns, or deafens nonchaotic subjects. 8TH-LEVEL * Antimagic Field: Negates magic within 10 ft. * Brain Spider: Listen to thoughts of up to eight other creatures. * Cloak of ChaosF: +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against lawful spells. * Create Greater UndeadM: Create shadows, wraiths, spectres, or devourers. * Cure Critical Wounds, Mass: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. * Dimensional Lock: Teleportation and interplanar travel blocked for one day/level. * Discern Location: Reveals exact location of creature or object. * Earthquake: Intense tremor shakes 80-ft.-radius. * Fire Storm: Deals 1d6/level fire damage. * Holy AuraF: +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against evil spells. * Inflict Critical Wounds, Mass: Deals 4d8 damage +1/level to many creatures. * Planar Ally, GreaterX: As lesser planar ally, but up to 18 HD. * Shield of LawF: +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against chaotic spells. * Spell Immunity, Greater: As spell immunity, but up to 8th-level spells. * Summon Monster VIII: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Symbol of DeathM: Triggered rune slays nearby creatures. * Symbol of InsanityM: Triggered rune renders nearby creatures insane. * Unholy AuraF: +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against good spells. 9TH-LEVEL * Astral ProjectionM: Projects you and companions onto Astral Plane. * Energy Drain: Subject gains 2d4 negative levels. * Etherealness: Travel to Ethereal Plane with companions. * GateX: Connects two planes for travel or summoning. * Heal, Mass: As heal, but with several subjects. * Implosion: Kills one creature/round. * MiracleX: Requests a deity’s intercession. * Soul Bind F: Traps newly dead soul to prevent resurrection. * Storm of Vengeance: Storm rains acid, lightning, and hail. * Summon Monster IX: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * True ResurrectionM: As resurrection, plus remains aren’t needed. References 1. Player's Handbook v.3.5 - Dungeons & Dragons Category: Spell